


Eggsquisite

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Junhui Chan Jeonghan and Seungcheol are mentioned, M/M, a little bit, along with jeonghan, except it does, im going to stop now, kind of not really jihancheol, minghao should be an information broker i think he'd be good at it, soonyoung knows what pathetic fallacy is, this has nothing to do with the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: Minghao watches them go, observes the couples and hopeful singles that filter through the store, looking for the perfect present to give their loved ones, and hopes, with that small part of his mind - stuffed and locked away as it was - that he'd be able to have a fairy tale like that for himself one day too.Alternatively: Minghao is a salty, single pringle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://cecileemeke.tumblr.com/post/110983117867/if-he-writes-her-a-few-sonnets-he-loves-her-if).

“Hello, welcome to Highlight Your Heart,” Minghao calls out lazily, internally cringing at the name when he hears the doorbell ring. A giggling couple appears, causing Minghao to sigh as they completely ignore his greeting, before walking away from his desk and hiding behind one of the many shelves. Resisting the urge to stab himself in the eye with the pen he was holding, Minghao shifts in his stool slightly – once again thanking the lord that his manager, Soonyoung, actually let the cashiers sit while on duty.

“Hello,” Minghao turns his attention away from the cuddling couple to eye an older, middle-aged man. He raises an eyebrow, too lazy and too tired to respond verbally, before the man takes the cue and keeps talking. “Yes, so, I’m looking for a gift?”

“Wonderful, I would have never imagined,” Minghao mumbles under his breath, straightening up. “Yes, I can help you with that. Here at Highlight we specialize in things ranging from little trinkets to larger items to gift to your loved ones. Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“I was going to buy flowers at first,” the man starts, and Minghao nods though he’s heard that millions of times before. Highlight – as Minghao liked to call it for short – was kind of like a gift shop that was mainly only for couples. They had cards, little pastries (courtesy of Junhui), stuffed animals, music boxes – basically any cheesy thing you would give your significant other as a gift. The only thing they didn’t have was flowers, seeing as there was a florist down the street. However, there was something about Highlight, apparently, according to the customers, that drew them in and caused them to decide to get something other than a bouquet.

“Does your significant other have any particular hobbies or interests that you think would help?” Minghao asks, drumming his fingers on the table as the man stopped to think. It’s not like Minghao hated his job, most of the people that walked into Highlight were genuinely nice people who just wanted to surprise their lovers, but Minghao was single and salty. Spending time in a lovey dovey, disgustingly pastel decorated shop while staring as giggling and flirting couples showered each other with affection and promises of, “Oh! Oppa, buy me this please!” was enough to make Minghao gag.

“She actually likes to play baseball,” the man laughs fondly, and that is enough to put a smile on Minghao’s face. “I didn’t believe her at first until we played catch and she whipped a ball and gave me a black eye.”

“Perhaps I can point you to something then,” Minghao motions over to their stuffed animal selection. “We have a variety of bears that just came in, all modelled after different sport athletes. I think you could find a baseball one and give it to her, it would be kind of nostalgic don’t you think?”

“Perfect,” the man breathes, nodding to himself. “Thank you so much, I’ll go and look.”

“No problem,” Minghao replies, and as the man walks away Minghao finds himself feeling a bit happier. It was people like that man, those with no ulterior motives other than love and showering their significant others, that made Minghao actually feel a bit better about his job.

“Welcome,” Minghao says, a little while later after the man had found his gift and Minghao had wrapped it up. The bell had tinkled, and Minghao was too lazy to look up – being focused on completing his homework (Soonyoung didn’t exactly advocate him doing other work while on shift but he wasn’t here right now so Minghao couldn’t care less), but when he senses a person awkwardly shifting in front of him, he looks up.

“Oh,” Minghao says stupidly, gazing up at a tall (though he was only a bit taller than Minghao), dark haired boy, maybe a year or two older than him, with a defined jawline and strong features. What attracted Minghao’s attention the most however, was one, his dark eyes that seemed to stare straight through Minghao, and his nose, which was honestly so adorably small and cute looking that it shouldn’t have matched his face but it did.

“Hello,” the boy spoke, and Minghao felt himself falling into a hole he would never be able to crawl out if with how deep it was. “I’m looking for a gift.”

“Are you?” Minghao says, though he states it without the usual sass and sarcasm that usually accompanies his response. He clears his throat awkwardly when the other male just gives him a look, and quickly flips his book over.

“The Lives of the Saints?” the boy notes, eyes trailing down from Minghao’s face to the book in his hands. Minghao, not really sure what to do at the change in conversation, nods awkwardly even though the stranger is no longer looking at him. “It’s a good book, I finished the last book in the trilogy a couple weeks ago actually.”

“I have to read it for my class,” Minghao supplies. “We were supposed to read a different one but the professor thought this one was more to our level.”

“You’re foreign,” the boy remarks, and Minghao nods, not even surprised that he caught onto his accent. It was annoyingly apparent, no matter how long Minghao worked with the foreign help staff at the student center, so the Chinese male had just accepted that he would forever be labelled a foreigner long ago.

“From China,” Minghao nods.

“Ah,” the boy concludes, nodding once as if to finalize things. There’s a lull in the conversation, and though Minghao can still hear the giggles from the couple that had walked in before, he felt as if they were the only ones in the store. Bookmarking his page, Minghao slides the book under the desk and into the cupboard below, only to look back up to see the other male watching his every move. It felt odd, kind of like he was a science experiment, but Minghao couldn’t help but feel pleased that such an attractive stranger was so interested in him.

“So, can I help you?” Minghao finally asks after they exchange another series of stares.

“Yes,” the boy replies, though he stalls in explaining his situation. “I’m looking for a gift.”

“Oh,” Minghao says, and he can’t help but feel stupid. Of course this man was in a relationship, why else would he enter this store? It’s not like single people made visits here very often – unless they were about to confess. Nevertheless, Minghao can’t feel a bit salty that the man was taken, though he was sure that even if he wasn’t, Minghao wouldn’t have been able to make a move anyways. That just wasn’t his style, to chase someone he didn’t know. He had made the first move before, it’s not like Minghao was passive and just waiting for someone to pick him up, but that was usually only after he got to know the other person fully.

“Yeah, I got into a fight,” the boy expands. “And I need to apologize.”

“Typical,” Minghao comments, some of his sass coming back in his bitterness. The other boy seems surprised by this, eyebrows raising, and if Minghao wasn’t so annoyed at his own feelings, he would have delighted in realizing that that was the biggest reaction the stranger had given him so far. “So what do you think you should get?”

“I don’t know,” the stranger admits. “If I did know I wouldn’t be asking you for help.”

“I see,” Minghao’s eyebrows narrow a bit at that. “Well, what do they like?” Minghao continues, following the same route as he had with the middle-aged man before.

“I don’t know,” the boy frowns, rubbing at his shoulder as if there was a slight pain that inconvenienced him but didn’t hurt him.

“You don’t _know_?” Minghao’s eyes widen. He didn’t mean to sound judgemental, maybe they were just starting to get to know each other, but Minghao hadn’t seen that coming. The male in front of him didn’t seem like the kind of person to just randomly get into fights and then buy the first thing he could find in order to appease the other party. No, Minghao got the feeling that this stranger was calculated and observant. Even if you didn’t tell him what you liked, Minghao was sure he’d be able to figure it out nonetheless.

“I mean, I’m not sure,” the man’s frown turns a little more perplexed, almost as if he was pouting. “Probably flowers or something?”

“There’s a flower shop down the street,” Minghao supplies. “You can go there.”

“Wait, no,” the boy immediately says, and Minghao raises an eyebrow at how hasty his response was. “I mean, I don’t think flowers will work.”

“Okay,” Minghao says slowly, drawing out the last syllable of the word. “How about a simple card and gift? Maybe chocolates or a pastry. Nothing too long lasting and you can write a message on the card – maybe leave it at their room or something so you don’t impose.”

“That could work,” the stranger nods, he looks over at the glass display case that was to Minghao’s right. “What do you recommend?”

“I don’t know, what would they like?” Minghao replies with another question, a little perplexed. “I’m not the one eating it.”

“I know,” the boy replies, smiling slightly. Minghao almost falls of his chair when he realizes the other male’s grin resembled that of a kitten or a fox a little _too_ much. It was those damn eyes, Minghao was sure, that made him look like an adorably scheming fox. “But I can’t choose. What would you like to eat?”

“Me?” Minghao shakes his head, still a little confused over the whole situation, but he gets up and stands behind the display anyways. Looking through the various cakes, cookies, cupcakes, and other such pastries, Minghao eventually points at an egg tart. “These are my favourite, Jun hyung makes them exactly like they taste back in China.”

“I’ll take a box then,” the boy decides and walks back to the cash register as Minghao grabs a box to put the egg tarts in. Just as he’s about to tie the box shut, the boy stops him. “Wait,” he says, and reaches into the container to take one out. He breaks it in half, taking a bite from one half, before holding the other half out to Minghao.

“Huh?” Minghao asks, blinking in confusion.

“For you, you said you liked them,” the male replies simply. “Besides, I think taking these all will put me in even more trouble – something about gaining weight and being on a diet.”

“Ah,” Minghao says, nodding as if it made perfect sense even though it one hundred percent didn’t. He takes the half anyways, biting into it cautiously, before continuing to wrap the box up and take the male’s money. The male thanks him, but doesn’t leave. He stands there for a couple more moments, watching as Minghao nibbles on the egg tart awkwardly, not sure if he should try to engange in more conversation or just go back to his homework. Just as Minghao decides that maybe he should ask for the boy’s name, the male turns around and leaves without another word.

 

Only to come back a week later. His name was Jeon Wonwoo, a year older than Minghao, and he went to the university on the other side of the city – opposite to the one Minghao attended. He was quite the reader as well, always bringing Minghao more books to read whenever he stopped by – and he stopped by a lot.

At first it was just once or twice every month, with an excuse that he really liked the egg tarts and the present had gone over well, but soon enough Wonwoo was swinging by every week, sometimes daily, to talk to Minghao. And always, every single time, Wonwoo would buy him an egg tart, even when he told the older boy that he could just get Junhui to make them for him for free. Wonwoo would have none of it though, and Minghao ended up giving up fighting him. Because though Wonwoo wasn’t as stubborn as Minghao, he was a lot more eloquent. Every time Minghao tried to argue against him, Wonwoo would come up with some spectacular point, find a flaw in Minghao’s logic, or just somehow win in the end. It infuriated Minghao to no end, but ended up working in his favour when Wonwoo volunteered to tutor him and improve his dictation whenever he swung by.

And somehow, Wonwoo always swung by whenever Minghao was working. Chan, the other person who worked cash with him, never seemed to see Wonwoo when he was on duty. And Junhui had only seen him a couple times while he was walking in and out of the back rooms. The only worker that saw Wonwoo on the regular was Soonyoung, who apparently caught him at the same times Minghao was working. Like now.

“Wonwoo ssi,” Soonyoung says, smiling devilishly when Wonwoo sends him a look. Minghao is too busy reading his book however, being on break and trying to catch up on his homework (he was working with Soonyoung today, so he wasn’t allowed to do it during his working hours), to catch the quick but wordless conversation that passed between the two.

“Well then,” Soonyoung continues after a period of silence. “Minghao,” he says suddenly, causing the younger boy to look up from his work with a questioning gaze. “Someone came in requesting a package – cards and chocolates and the whole shebang – but they also wanted flowers. Apparently they already made an order at the florist down the street so could you pick that up and bring it back so we can get it finished?”

“Why me?” Minghao grumbles, getting out of his spot. “And why don’t they just get them separately?”

“Because,” Soonyoung coos, leaning over to tap Minghao on the nose. “They paid us extra and I’ll give you a portion.”

“Fine,” Minghao frowns, not liking the fact that Soonyoung thought he could be bought out – it worked though. “It’s raining outside.”

“Wonwoo ssi has an umbrella,” Soonyoung smiles, “take that. Or better yet, why don’t you guys go together? I doubt Minghao can carry the flowers and the umbrella at the same time,” Soonyoung adds when Wonwoo shoots him a look. Shrugging and slightly hurt by the apprehension in Wonwoo’s eyes, Minghao gets up and puts his coat on, ready to go whether Wonwoo was coming or not. Though he did pause slightly by the door, pretending to look through his pockets for something, when he notices Wonwoo shoulder his jacket on and grab his umbrella as well.

The two walk to the flower shop in silence, with Minghao bumping into Wonwoo’s shoulder every so often in an attempt to keep out of the rain. It’s awkward, to Minghao at least, and the younger boy can’t help but wonder why Wonwoo stuck around. Most customers, if they did come back regularly to purchase more gifts, would do just that. Buy a present and then leave. And while Wonwoo did always leave with a gift in his hands (whether that be more egg tarts or something else), the older boy would also stick around and talk – even when Minghao was on duty and supposed to be working. Minghao wasn’t even sure how many times Wonwoo had ended up sticking around until the store closed – all he knew was that it happened a little _too_ often.

And it wasn’t good for Minghao’s heart. He had already, long, long ago, accepted the fact that he found Wonwoo attractive. I mean, you’d be blind to say otherwise. Even Junhui, who prided himself on his face and the whole, “I could have been a model but I turned down the scout on the street” thing he had going on had admitted that Wonwoo was maybe a fraction as attractive as he was. And he wasn’t just looks either. Wonwoo was genuinely a nice guy, not arrogant or shallow at all, mostly just a dorky boy who liked to sing along to the radio whenever Minghao put it on. Essentially, he was practically perfect. And that pissed Minghao off.

How was someone allowed to have both looks _and_ personality? It just wasn’t fair to average guys like Minghao. _And_ he had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, whatever, Minghao never asked him which way he swung because frankly, Minghao didn’t have a chance anyways. Wonwoo was taken – he bought a present for his loved one every single time he visited for fuck’s sakes! – and though Minghao had less of a moral compass than, say, Jisoo, he wasn’t a homewrecker.

“Is it this one?” Wonwoo breaks the silence, tugging on Minghao’s arm slightly to stop the boy from walking any further. Minghao jerks back, mind rising from the haze of thought that it had been currently occupying, before looking up. They had almost passed the flower shop, Minghao cursed internally at his dazed self.

“Yeah,” Minghao coughs, tugging his arm away from Wonwoo’s grip. The older boy’s hand was warm, _too_ warm. Or maybe Minghao was just always cold. Junhui had said something about that the other day. Whatever it was, Minghao decided that Wonwoo was too close for comfort as of right now.

Walking into the shop without another word, Minghao surveys the various plants and flowers littered around the place. He was never really a romantic guy, but he did have to admit he found the whole meaning behind flowers and how you could tell a story through them very interesting. Walking around the place, Minghao touched a soft pink petal adoringly before walking up to the front desk and ringing the door there. Behind him, he could hear Wonwoo shaking the water off of the umbrella, leaning it next to the wall as to not get water in the story, before the other male turned away from Minghao and walked to the other end of the store.

“Hello!” a male greets, older than Minghao but with soft features and a welcoming smile. The man comes to the front, fixing the dark green apron he was wearing, before grinning even more when he realized that it was Minghao.

“Hi Jisoo hyung,” Minghao nods. Minghao liked Jisoo, who ran the flower shop just down the street from Highlight. They worked together more often than not, seeing as how romantics flooded to both stores during Valentine’s Day, so Minghao was familiar with the American born boy.

“Are you here for that bouquet to add to the package?” Jisoo confirms. “Soonyoung sent me a message that he’d come to get it today. I didn’t know he’d be using you as his delivery boy.”

“He’s probably still salty that I applied to work here too,” Minghao shrugs – to which Jisoo laughs. “You should have seen his face when I said that you almost accepted me too.”

“I remember that interview,” Jisoo smiles shyly. “You were so cute back then, all bumbling and shy.”

“I’m still cute now,” Minghao scoffs as Jisoo wraps the flowers up. “Are these going to survive the weather?”

“I sure hope so,” Jisoo shrugs, wrapping the entire arrangement in a plastic bag. “Take the bag off when you get indoors, it’s not good for the flowers but it’s for extra protection. You have an umbrella I hope?”

“I do,” Wonwoo’s voice comes out of no where, and Minghao jumps in surprise. He schools his face into a neutral one as he feels rather than hears Wonwoo walk up behind him, but he notices that Jisoo caught the slip up all the same.

“Ah, and you are?” Jisoo asks, placing the flowers on the table.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” Wonwoo answers. “I’m here to accompany Minghao here and back.”

“A bodyguard?” Jisoo questions amusedly. He looks over at Minghao, to which the other boy looks away and refuses to meet his gaze – though his ears are tinted slightly red at the idea of Wonwoo being his bodyguard.

“Just watching over him,” Wonwoo replies, missing the way Minghao almost chokes on his own spit.

“Interesting,” Jisoo smirks. “Cheol used to say that to me too before.”

“Anyways hyung,” Minghao speaks up, grabbing the flowers off the table and glaring at Jisoo – whose expression had bloomed into an amused smirk more than a protective smile. “We’ll be going now.”

“Alright,” Jisoo sings as Wonwoo looks at the two confusedly. “I’ll be seeing you later. Cheol and Hannie want to see you again soon Minghao, swing by our apartment sometime for dinner okay?”

“Only if Jeonghan hyung isn’t cooking,” Minghao wrinkles his nose.

“Are you kidding me? He’d never get out of his bed,” Jisoo laughs lightheartedly. “Not even for you. Or me for that matter.”

“Nice, I’ll text you later, bye hyung!” Minghao calls over his shoulder, anxiously waiting for Wonwoo to open his umbrella so they could get going. He didn’t like the look on Jisoo’s face, the knowing, sly smirk he definitely inherited from Jeonghan. Jisoo was never so mischievous when Minghao first met him.

Finally opening the umbrella, Wonwoo exits the flower shop first, followed quickly by Minghao, and the two make their way back to Highlight. Except this time, Minghao finds that he has to squeeze even closer to Wonwoo than before in order for the flowers not to be damaged. Minghao wasn’t sure if it was the umbrella’s fault or not – seeing as both him and Wonwoo were both pretty skinny individuals – but it never seemed to keep both of them dry. Minghao was almost positive that his entire side was dripping wet, even though he was practically glued to the side of Wonwoo’s coat, but at least the flowers were relatively dry.

“Whose Cheol?” Wonwoo asks randomly, slowing his pace as if he wanted to talk.

“One of Jisoo hyung’s,” Minghao curses as he feels his foot step into a deep puddle of water. “Fuck these were nice shoes.” Minghao frowns, standing still to shake off what water he could get off of his shoes, before scowling when he realizes that his socks were wet too.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo questions, making sure the umbrella now covered Minghao fully, despite the fact that it caused his own body to be drenched with rainwater.

“Just peachy,” Minghao groans. “Let’s hurry up and get back inside. I’m going to charge Soonyoung hyung for damage repair.” Laughing at that, Minghao ignores the warm feeling in his belly from the sound of Wonwoo’s laugh – the older boy’s nose always crinkled when that happened, fox eyes closing up to form pretty crescents, and it did things to Minghao’s heart.

The two hurry up and make it back to the store with no other incidents, though Minghao almost slips again at the steps leading up to Highlight, and would have fallen if Wonwoo had not caught him, arm wrapping around Minghao’s waist perfectly. Minghao yelped at that feeling, embarrassed when Wonwoo laughed, but the arm remained in it’s place by Minghao’s waist until they entered the store.

“You got it,” Soonyoung says, whistling lowly when he spies Wonwoo’s hand by Minghao’s hip. The older boy raises his eyebrows sleazily, to which Wonwoo rolls his eyes and Minghao practically flings the flowers at him.

“You owe me a new pair of shoes,” Minghao declares, stomping up to Soonyoung and flicking his face with rainwater. Soonyoung merely laughs at the action, so Minghao huffs angrily (more like cutely) and stomps off to the staff room, where he was sure to lay his sopping jacket on top of Soonyoung’s clean one. Just as he was about to enter dramatically back into the main room, a noise stops Minghao from slamming the door open.

“So, I assume the talk did not go over very well?” Soonyoung’s muffled voice, block slightly by the wooden door, still comes out loud and clear. Minghao halts, confused as to what they were talking about, and leans his ear against the door to hear better. There’s some shuffling, maybe a sliding of a chair, but Minghao strains to hear the response.

“What talk?” Wonwoo’s voice is quieter than Soonyoung, obviously less excited. Minghao hears a thump, to which he imagines is Wonwoo sitting down, before the older boy speaks again. “I didn’t even get to say more than a couple sentences.”

“Froze you out huh?” Soonyoung response is more mild this time, as if he was growing more serious. Minghao frowns at that, Soonyoung was never serious. Not even when the boss had yelled at all of them once for messing up the storage room and ruining the records. Even then Soonyoung had a smile on his face as he took the blame – despite it being one hundred percent Chan’s fault, being new and inexperienced at the time.

“He does that,” Soonyoung continues, so Minghao assumes Wonwoo had nodded to his previous question. “When he’s mad at someone. Happened to Junhui a couple weeks ago, when he spilled jam on Minghao’s essay. It’s scary man, Minghao completely ignores your existence. Almost froze me out too when I tried to get him and Junhui to talk to each other.”

“But _why_ is he mad at me?” Wonwoo asks, sighing in defeat. “I don’t think I’ve done anything but try to gain his friendship?”

“Woah there,” Soonyoung laughs, thought it sounds forced. “No need to be so dramatic and brooding. Just because its raining outside doesn’t mean pathetic fallacy is a real thing you know?”

“I’m surprised you know what pathetic fallacy is Soonyoung,” Wonwoo replies, and the two laugh a bit. Minghao narrows his eyes however, at the lack of formality. The whole time Wonwoo had been visiting Highlight, he had always referred to Soonyoung formally, with honourfics and everything. Even Soonyoung, who was the friendliest person Minghao knew, would do the same. It hadn’t seemed odd, until now. Frowning, Minghao looks around, remembering something.

Walking up to his coat, he picks it up quietly before sliding his hand into the pocket of Soonyoung’s jacket. Feeling around, the boy has to look through the other pocket before taking his hand out, Soonyoung’s wallet in his grasp. Opening the item, Minghao considers taking some money, before deciding against it and finding what he wanted – Soonyoung’s student ID. Sliding the card out of its pocket, Minghao feels his anger rise. Wonwoo and Soonyoung went to the same university. Minghao wouldn’t be surprised if they knew each other before meeting at Highlight. Which meant Minghao had been tricked, for some reason.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Minghao decides to do just a little more investigating. He places Soonyoung’s wallet back into it’s pocket, before feeling around some more. Smiling victoriously as he feels the smooth screen of a phone, Minghao pulls Soonyoung’s phone out as well. The older male was always forgetting where he put it, so he often left it in his pocket or bag unless he really needed it. And Soonyoung never really did. Other than texting or playing the odd mobile game, the friendly male would much rather bother Minghao or Chan than amuse himself on his phone.

Turning the screen on, Minghao pauses, faced with the problem of Soonyoung’s password, before hesitatingly typing in a series of numbers. 0615. The idiot had used his own birthday. Laughing softly and quietly at his luck, Minghao looks through Soonyoung’s message history before he finds what he’s looking for. One Jeon Wonwoo as a contact, though oddly saved under a weird nickname Minghao was too lazy to decipher. Opening the conversation, Minghao frowns as he scrolls up. Not only did they refer to each other informally, it seemed they had known each other for quite some while. Meaning Soonyoung _and_ Wonwoo were hiding something from Minghao. And if there was one thing Minghao hated, it was people keeping secrets from him.

“Soonyoung hyung,” Minghao calls, slipping the phone and the wallet into his pocket as he makes his way back to the front. As he imagined, Soonyoung was behind the counter while Wonwoo sat at one of the tables near the glass display of pastries, both relaxed in their stances, as if having a comfortable conversation.

“Yes Hao?” Soonyoung asks, turning around at the odd note in Minghao’s voice. He shudders slightly when he sees the devious upturn of Minghao’s lips. “What’s up?”

“I wonder,” Minghao replies mysteriously, jumping up and sitting on the counter – much to Soonyoung’s displeasure. It’s not like he was one for the rules, but the boss always seemed to know whenever someone’s butt was on the surface (that and there were cameras), meaning Soonyoung would have to disinfect it later.

“Okay,” Soonyoung says slowly, looking over Minghao to exchange a look with Wonwoo. This time though, Minghao caught it. “So–”

“Hyung,” Minghao cuts Soonyoung off, voice a slow but deliberate drawl that caused Soonyoung to gulp. “How long have we known each other?”

“Maybe half a year now? Maybe more?” Soonyoung asks, head tilting to the side in confusion at the random question. He shoots Wonwoo a look, to which the other boy shrugs helplessly.

“So quite some time,” Minghao confirms. Soonyoung nods. “Why then, I wonder,” Minghao reaches behind him, taking out Soonyoung’s wallet and dangling it in front of the other male’s face. “Have you never told me where you went for school? I mean,” Minghao pauses, watching as Soonyoung’s expression changes from one of confusion to understanding. “Even Wonwoo hyung told me where he goes, and I’ve only known him for a couple months.”

“And you know,” Minghao continues when he’s met with silence from both individuals. “Your wallet fell out of your coat when I went to put mine away,” Minghao says, though from the look in Soonyoung’s eyes he knows the older boy doesn’t believe him. “And your student card fell out! So I decided to be a good person you know, since we’re _such_ good _friends_ and pick it up for you. And guess what I saw hyung?” Minghao leans closer, previous smirk replaced with a serious look.

“It seems like you go to the same university as Wonwoo hyung. Weird huh?” Minghao says, widening his eyes to display the innocent, “I’m a foreigner and I don’t know what I’m doing” look that had gotten him out of so much trouble.

“Y-yeah,” Soonyoung laughs awkwardly, never good at hiding secrets.

“And you know what?” Minghao turns, this time targeting Wonwoo. He throws the wallet up and catches it, watching as Wonwoo gulps, just as nervous as Soonyoung. “I think,” Minghao pauses, enjoying the way that Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s nerves were practically palpable. “You two might just know each other. But wait,” Minghao gasps dramatically. “I thought you had met recently. You know, since you both always speak so formally to each other.”

“Minghao–” Wonwoo starts, voice wavering as his eyes flicker between looking at Minghao and Soonyoung.

“But I realized something,” Minghao says loudly, eyes cutting into Wonwoo’s own dark ones, causing the older boy to fall silent. “You see,” Minghao drums his free hand on the table before placing the wallet in front of Soonyoung. “Something else fell out when I found the wallet.” Grinning slyly, Minghao takes Soonyoung’s phone out too – to which Soonyoung curses and lunges for the device.

“Using your own birthday as your password is kind of lame hyung,” Minghao says, easily jumping off the counter and dodging Soonyoung’s swipes. “And you know what else I found here?” Minghao asks, as if he was oblivious to the panic in Soonyoung’s eyes. “A conversation, between you and Wonwoo hyung! Imagine that! I didn’t even think you guys knew each other before today.”

“Oh don’t worry, I didn’t look at anything,” Minghao hums, putting the phone in front of Soonyoung. “However,” Minghao’s eyes narrow as he glares at Soonyoung. “I did notice you have messages dating back to last year. Would you like to explain that _hyung_?”

“Uh well,” Soonyoung clears his throat. “I, uh, yeah, I know Wonwoo.”

“Just tell him,” Wonwoo sighs, standing up. “I told you this was a bad idea anyways.”

“You weren’t saying that yesterday,” Soonyoung frowns. “Don’t try to push the blame onto me.”

“Would someone just _tell_ me?” Minghao snaps, crossing his arms over his chest and resisting the urge to pout.

“Okay, so Soonyoung and I have known each other since high school,” Wonwoo starts, wringing his hands together nervously. “And so, that’s why we’re so close. But like, uhm,” Wonwoo pauses, cheeks tinting pink as he pauses, unsure of how to go on.

“Won’s never swung by the store before though, “Soonyoung supplies. “He knew I worked here and all, but he never came by. Until one day, he was waiting for me after class. And you know what he asked me Hao? He asked me about work. He never talks to me about work.” Soonyoung pouts at that, and Minghao bites his lips to stop himself from smiling.

“And do you want to know why?” Soonyoung’s eyes regain that impish glint they always had. Previous nervousness and guilt replaced with something else. Minghao takes a step back subconsciously, slightly scared and very apprehensive of Soonyoung.

“He said, get this, he said he was walking by one day when he saw someone _real_ cute working there. My best friend of almost five years was _using_ me to–”

“Alright Soonyoung, I think it’s time for you to go,” Wonwoo says, though the suggestions is more of a command and the smile Wonwoo gives Soonyoung is more menacing than friendly. Soonyoung laughs at that, fear flashing through his eyes, before grabbing his phone and wallet and escaping to the back room. Minghao watches him go, face flickering between amusement and confusion, before Wonwoo clears his throat, commanding his attention.

“So,” Minghao turns around. “Is this why you always somehow managed to come while I was working?”

“I might have,” Wonwoo coughs, “gotten your schedule from Soonyoung. And uh,” Wonwoo smiles sheepishly, “I might have gotten him to give you shifts that worked around my schedule as well.”

“So I wouldn’t be working while you had class?” Minghao asks, bewildered at the amount of effort Wonwoo had put into all of this. “But why?”

“I wanted to see you,” Wonwoo shuffles on the spot. Though the older boy always seemed confident and secure, calculating and constant, all of that flew out of the window when he met Minghao’s eyes. Wonwoo almost seemed to _collapse_ into himself, all insecure and stumbling, and it brought a smile to Minghao’s face.

“I thought you had a girlfriend?” Minghao remembers suddenly. “Or a boyfriend? Someone?”

“Oh,” Wonwoo laughs. “About that.” Stepping closer as if he had regained his confidence, Wonwoo lets his hands fall to his sides. “I’m not actually, uh, dating anyone.”

“ _What_ ,” Minghao screeches, mouth falling open. “But you, you’re practically perfect? How could no one want to date you?”

“Because he’s really lame!” comes Soonyoung’s muffled answer from the staff room.

“Did you just call me perfect?” Wonwoo says after they both glare at the door. Minghao turns around to see an uncharacteristically wide grin ono Wonwoo’s face – though he would soon learn that the other boy always had a goofy smile, and that the calculated look that he was used to seeing was merely a façade.

“Hey, this is coming from the boy who bought almost three hundred egg tarts in one month in order to see me,” Minghao challenges, to which Wonwoo shrugs.

“They were good,” Wonwoo says, patting his stomach. “Though I might want to cut back on them, I’m losing muscle.”

“You’re a stick,” Minghao sniffs, though his eyes trail down to the lean muscle underneath Wonwoo’s shirt.

“Regardless,” Wonwoo says with a wave of his hand. “The truth’s out, the rain has cleared, so it seems like now is as good of a time as ever.” Minghao looks outside at Wonwoo’s statement, noting that the rain had, indeed, stopped, before turning his attention back to the man in front of him.

“I kept coming back here to buy egg tarts and stupid useless presents because I was thinking of giving them to you. But then Soonyoung told me you hated romantic things like that and I almost gave up because, listen, I’m a hopeless romantic, that’s not going to work,” Wonwoo says dramatically, and Minghao laughs at the older boy’s shocked expression. “But I kept at it, sure that I would be able to convince you otherwise!”

“You’re being a little dramatic here,” Minghao says, reaching out to pat Wonwoo’s cheek endearingly.

“I’m a literature major,” Wonwoo sniffs, “it’s what I’m good at it.”

“Does this mean you’re going to write me sonnets and poems?” Minghao teases.

“I hate poetry,” Wonwoo replies venomously before clearing his throat. “But if that’s what you want, I’ll do it.”

“No thanks, I hate cheesy gestures,” Minghao reminds.

“Then I’ll try to be as cheesy as possible,” Wonwoo declares, before laughing at Minghao’s horrified expression. “Just kidding, I’ll ease you through it. Be warned though, you’ll become a hopeless romantic soon enough.”

“You have to ask me out first hyung,” Minghao rolls his eyes.

“Will you be my boyfriend then Minghao?” Wonwoo asks, eyes sparkling beautifully as he gazes at Minghao, fully and unhidden, emotions clearly on display. It takes Minghao’s breath away, and though he wasn’t one for romantic gestures and cheesy words, Minghao was sure his heart stopped beating.

“Only if you buy me more egg tarts,” Minghao says, smiling.

“Of course, they’re simply… _eggsquisite_ after all,” Wonwoo states, before laughing out loud. Minghao sighs heavily at that, already imagining a future of lame jokes and bad puns, but can’t bring himself to do anything more than smile adoringly at the older boy in front of him. Soon enough, Minghao finds himself heartily laughing as Soonyoung comes out of the staff room, holding up his now soaking coat angrily. Wonwoo grins at the sight, pulling Minghao away as Soonyoung marches forwards, and the two run out onto the street, away from the curses coming from Soonyoung’s mouth.

Twirling Minghao around the still wet streets, Wonwoo leads them away from Highlight, dodging and gracefully jumping over puddles, before pulling Minghao close and kissing him square on the lips – not in the rain, but in the sun, with warm sunlight heating Minghao’s back and birds flying through the air, chirping their own happy songs. Minghao didn’t like cheesy endings, and he hated romantic gestures even more, but to take a page out of Wonwoo’s book, he was sure this was the beginning of his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration doesn't really tie into the fic but like. Writes three hundred sonnets? Wonwoo... buys three hundred egg tarts...? :D
> 
> This was originally supposed to by GyuHao but I needed some WonHao in my life so I switched it up. I'm not used to writing Wonwoo so sorry if he seems... a bit off. I wasn't sure how to balance his character to be quite honest. =/
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
